After Party One
by itsyorukun44
Summary: Now Updated with part B. I might make a series of stories from this, but my main focus now is to finish up school (which ends in about 3-4 weeks). Same warning: If you don't like bara, don't read. Captain Falcon X Ganondorf.
1. The Bet

After Party!

A Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fan fiction

Chapter 1-a: The Bet

Pairing: Captain Falcon x Ganondorf x Snake

After their fierce competition today at the local tournament, the victor was Ganondorf. Usually the winner of the tournaments received a trophy and bragging rights among the living quarters, but for Ganondorf he was going to get something he had been waiting for, Captain Falcon's ass.

_Flashback_

Zelda, Samus, and Captain Falcon were sitting in the kitchen, talking about past competitions and who would win in a One hundred and fifty stamina contest; Donkey Kong or Bowser. As they were talking, Ganondorf came in dressed in a burgundy robe and pajamas, looking extremely tired and worn out. As he went to get some coffee, he heard the others talking and wanted to join their conversation. He pulled up a seat next to Captain Falcon and started to talk about the time he faced Link and Marth in a 5-stock brawl. As the conversation started to gain momentum, Peach ran into the kitchen with a piece of paper. Her grin seemed to brighten up the room, causing everyone to groan in unison.

"Hey did you hear? There is a tournament coming up!" Peach shouted to everyone.

"Yeah, are you going to enter?" Samus asked Peach as she drunk her coffee.

"Heh, why should she? She's the weakest out of everyone, besides I'm gonna win!" Captain Falcon boasted towards the ladies, causing Zelda to sigh.

"Such arrogance for a being of lesser power" Ganondorf scoffed. "I am much more powerful than a mere mortal."

"You think you have a chance of winning? HAH! You jump poorly, your punches are weaker and let's face it, all that armor and jewelry make you what's the word…fat."

"And let's not forget that he is a carbon copy of you Falcon" Zelda chimed in, causing Samus to choke on her coffee, laughing at Zelda's comment.

"You mock my power!" Ganondorf yelled at Zelda. "You are not one to talk. As many times as I have kidnapped you, you have witnessed my power. Every inch of it"

"Oh!" Samus and Peach yelled looking at Zelda.

"Oh please Peach you haven't been acting like a lady, now have you? Bowser, Wario, Luigi...I mean that is his brother for-.." Zelda

"Zelda!" Peach yelled before she stormed off.

"By the way Zelda, was he any good?" Samus whispered before Link came in the room.

"Hey everyone, what are you all talking about?" Link asked cheerfully.

"If Ganondorf is any good at fucking" Samus asked.

Link stood there with a blush on his face. "I…forgot something." The Hyrulian ran out of the kitchen in embarrassment.

"Wow, he must be. I'm surprised though; I'd expect with all that age and weight, he'd be a limp noodle." Captain Falcon joked.

"He most certainly is not" Link and Zelda said in unison before they both looked at each other.

"Welcome back Link" Samus said as she watched the scene.

"Maybe I should prove it to him?" Ganondorf said as he stood up and came face to face with the arrogant pilot. Captain Falcon stared at the Gerudo, emitting the same amount of arrogance that was coming from Ganondorf. "I'll make sure not only will you not be able to sit for a week, but that you will be begging for more." Captain Falcon scoffed at his comments before he felt a hand groping his pec. "See that, just with one touch I already have you captivated. I could take you right here and you would love each and every moment of my cock driving in between your tight ass huh?"

"I'm not into dudes, man." Captain Falcon retorted.

"Aww is someone scared? How about we make a deal? We both enter the tournament and see who wins. If I win, I get to plow you."

"What if I win?" asked Captain Falcon.

"I'll do whatever you want for a week." said Ganondorf.

"A day verses a week, huh, why only one day?"

"I thought you said you weren't into guys?"

"I'm not"

"Then why are you hard?" Ganondorf asked groping the captain's growing bulge. Samus put down her coffee cup to watch the hot scene. He gripped the base and began to stroke in slowly, causing the captain to groan. He continued to fondle him, loving every moment of his face. "If you didn't like this, you would have stopped me by now."

"Grr…" Captain Falcon uttered as he was being jerked off in front of everyone. It felt so good, but if he admitted that then he'd be weak. Still something inside him wanted to ask him for more.

"Just admit that you like it" whispered Ganondorf into his ear. "I can make you feel like this every day. Let me..."

Embarrassed, Captain Falcon punched him across the face and pushed him against the refrigerator. "I'm….not…into…guys! I'm not a fag!"

"Who said you were?" Ganondorf replied, breathing heavily. "Save the fighting for the ring. You're going to need it." With a loud slap, he smacked Captain Falcon's ass as he walked away. "Good luck, you'll need it".

"Bring it on old man! I'll kick everyone's ass in this competition. I'll come in first place!"

Samus, Zelda, and Link looked at Captain Falcon with his obvious hard on. "Pssht, I'll win the tournament and make him-"

"Your lover?" asked Link.

"Your friend with benefits?" asked Zelda.

"Your bitch?" asked Samus.

"Pay, I'll make him pay. Sheesh, bunch of vultures…." Captain Falcon mumbled as he left the kitchen.

"Um Link…did you notice that he…and Ganon are..?" asked Zelda.

"Ganondorf's a bit thicker and longer."

"This is the guy that saves you?" said Samus sighing.

Zelda thought about it for a minute. "You do have a point."

"….Un-be-lievable".

_Present Day_

"Aww man…gotta hide…gotta hide" Captain Falcon thought to himself. He, not only lost the tournament but, came in fifth place. He came behind Peach and Jigglypuff. He knew that his ass belonged to the Gerudo. Peach saw Captain Falcon sweating and came up to him.

"What's wrong Captain Falcon, mad that you lost to me and Jigglypuff?" Peach teased.

"If only that was true, can't talk right now I need to go" said Captain Falcon before he ran away.

"What ever is the matter with him?" Peach thought to herself before she walked down the hallway humming a happy tune.

He had to figure out a place to hide from Ganondorf or else he was going to regret it. Snake and Samus were walking down the hallway and saw him standing there, looking nervous.

"Captain Falcon!" yelled Snake.

"Oh…hey Snake, what's up?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Oh I'll tell you what's up. Ganondorf's-" Samus snickered before Captain Falcon covered her mouth.

"Ganondorf's what?" asked Snake.

"Nothing is up. You know he is happy that he won the tournament right? "

"Oh he won huh? That's pretty surprising, since he is slower than you."

"Yeah...it surprised me too, but he did it. By the way do you have an extra box?"

"Of course, but why do you need it? Are you hiding from someone?"

"Ganon…dorf!" Samus muffled underneath Captain Falcon's hand before she elbowed him in the stomach to get off of her.

"Oww shit!"

"He's hiding from Ganondorf because he lost the bet." said Samus

"Don't have enough cash to pay?"

"Well- I mean I" Captain Falcon stuttered before he was patted on the back.

"Don't worry about it. I'll lend you the money, how much do you owe him?"

"It's a pretty asinine amount!" Samus shouted before he started laughing.

"We'll figure it out once we meet up with Ganondorf. I don't know why he needs money, but a bet is a bet. C'mon Cap, don't be a punk.

"You have no idea." Captain Falcon mumbled before both of them left Samus.

Captain Falcon and Snake both walked to Ganondorf's room and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he sighed in relief.

"Maybe he is out celebrating his victory? Oh well, if you see him come and find me" said Snake.

"It's not money that he's after. I mean thanks for the offer but he doesn't want money."

"Well, what does...?" Snake thought about it for a second. "Oh…it was one of those bets. I didn't know you were…you know."

"I'm not! He made some stupid bet after we were talking about his sex life. Well I wasn't talking about it, Samus and Zelda were. I called him a limp noodle and then he came up to me and grabbed my junk."

"Wow… Did you get hard?"

"No of course not...Well…"

"You did get hard didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"Well, the better question is did you enjoy it?"

"He did" said Ganondorf appearing behind both guys.

Snake pulled a box out of nowhere and hid underneath it, leaving Captain Falcon alone with the Gerudo.

"Look! You proved that you could win a competition but I don't want this! If you want money Snake can help you out, right Snake?" There was no answer from the box. "…Whatever, I'll give you the cash myself but I am not going to be fucked by you."

Ganondorf stared at the man for a while, before he sighed. "Fine, well you don't have to get fucked."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, instead I want you to strip and put this leash on. You'll be my pet for a week."

"WHAT!?" yelled Captain Falcon. "Fuck that! I'm not walking around here on a leash"

"What was it, 'Bring it on old man'?" asked Ganondorf. "You agreed to this bet, so you have to do what I say. Those were the terms."

"I'm not doing either. Tough luck old man, you did all that work for nothing. Have fun with your trophy and bragging rights."

"So what you are saying is: I'm a punk ass faggot who loves it up the ass? Is that what you want people to think, because that's the way you are acting? Behind all that skintight suit and those bulging muscles is a sorry excuse for a man who can't even keep his word all because he is a chicken shit who pees his pants when he's afraid or something doesn't go right." Captain Falcon threw a punch but was grabbed by him by the wrist. "You can beat me up all you want, but the truth remains that you will always be a coward. So go back to your room, you're free from this bet."

"I see…you want me. You want my tight ass, that's why you've been pressing this bet so much."

Ganondorf twisted his arm behind his back and pressed him against his door with a large, mischievous grin on his face. "Looks like you've got it. It'll cost you though. You're now my toy. I own you now, Falcon." Ganondorf opened his door and threw Captain Falcon on the bed. With a loud slam, the door was closed and with that their long night began. Snake came from underneath his box and sighed.

"This is why you don't make bets with dark lords".

End of 1a


	2. Fruits of the Labor

After Party!

A Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fan fiction

Chapter 1-b: Fruits of the Labor

Pairing: Captain Falcon x Ganondorf

Ganondorf stripped the loser down to his underwear and tossed him on the bed. With an evil grin he topped him and started to rub his cock against Falcon's bulge. Falcon tried to push him off, but he kept grinding and rubbing. A bet was a bet, and Ganondorf was not about to let him off that easily. He looked up and saw the absolute lust in the gerudo's eyes, how hungry he was for his flesh. Those piercing blood eyes scanned his entire body, sensing the apprehension and attraction in him. He looked away, but Ganondorf grabbed his jaw and turned his face back towards him so he could enjoy every moment of this.

He slid down Captain Falcon's body and came to his underwear. He began to lick his bulge, causing the racer to groan. He could taste cum in his underwear, causing him to laugh.

"Seems like you either shoot really fast, or you don't get a lot of pussy" joked Ganondorf as he continued to lick.

"You soulless bastard!"

"Oh I have a soul, it's just a dark one" He gently bit Falcon's shaft.

"Fuck!"

"Hmph" Ganondorf smirked before he went back to work.

He pulled back the white briefs and watched the penis throb. He took it in his hands and began to jerk it roughly. Some pre-cum ran down the shaft, acting as the perfect lube. He used his free hand to hold the captain's balls and squeeze as he jerked. He watched the man's reaction while he did this, absorbing the sexual tension in the room. The racer shivered at the feeling of the meaty hand stroking him off. He closed his eyes and tried to hide his excitement, but in reality he loved every minute of this.

When he stopped jerking, Falcon looked up and wondered what was going on. He watched as the man took off his robe and boxers revealing his body. It was thicker in mass and in size, compared to the fair racer. His dark nipples stood out against his greenish-brown muscle. His eyes traveled down to the thick penis between his thighs. It was as thick as a beer can, veins and sweat. This truly was a man's man. Ganondorf looked down at his prey and saw that his cock was dripping now more than ever.

"Like what you see?"

"No! You look like you ate steroids for breakfast"

"Oh, really, says the guy who looks like he lives in a gym."

"Why do you want me? With a body like that you could have any girl in the world?"

"Chickening out are we?"

"No I just want to know why me?"

"Well…you did lose the bet. I'm just trying to keep your honor intact. I mean since being a man is **that** important to you. A real man, whatever that is, keeps his word and goes through on a bet."

"…Whatever, let's just get this over with so I can go back to my room"

"Well before I continue, I do have one question?"

"What?"

"Why do you lie to yourself?" asked Ganondorf as he leant against the wall. "It's obvious that you're attracted to me, so why are you acting like you hate it?"

"How am I supposed to act? I went along with stupid bet, I lost it, and now I am being interrogated before I'm penetrated. Sorry for not being as enthusiastic as you want, but I said—I'm not into guys—like that."

"If that were truly the case, you wouldn't be watching me stroke off while we talked." said Ganondorf as he continued to stroke off.

"Well what would you expect? We're both naked, you're horny and…"

"And?" asked Ganondorf as he came closer to Captain Falcon.

"You're making me horny! Alright I said it! Want a cookie?"

"Say it again" He sat on top of Captain Falcon's thighs and placed his cock in front of the racers'. He grabbed their cocks and rubbed them. He watched as the other man's face turned red and his nipples perked. He stroked them faster, causing more pre-cum to spew from the racer. "Tell me in my ear."

"I can't"

"Want me to stop?"

"…no…"

"Then say it. Tell me."

He leant his body towards the gerudo's ear and sighed. "You're making me horny."

"I like that. What else am I doing to you? Tell me; let me know what I am doing."

"I can't…"

"No, you don't want to. I'll help you though" said Ganondorf softly before he got on top of Ganondorf and positioned his cock at the tight pucker. Before the racer could object, the dark cock already intruded his body. He grunted as it slowly moved deeper inside the warm canal. Both men breathed slightly in sync as it was almost fully in. Once the shaft was fully inside, he looked at his prey. Tears were his eyes' barricade, but there was also a sense of relief in them. His body accepted what he liked and all he could do was enjoy the ride.

He slowly started to grind into the other man. The Gerudo wanted to make his body feel as good as possible, so it wouldn't reject the older man. He looked down and saw that he was just as excited, if not more, than he was. Their breathing was music that no one else could emulate. It was a chorus of sweet moans and guttural lyrics. As the racer started to become accustom to the penis, the other man could no longer hold back. He grabbed Falcon's shoulders and started to move faster and pound harder.

"Ah—fuck it feels…"

"Feels what?"

"Nnghh…Please don't…?" asked Falcon before he felt the familiar hand around his penis again. "Ah—ah—no…"

"I love it."

"Huh?"

"I love causing you to feel pleasure. Your incoherent moans, your sweet pleas, this is what I love to give to people. Not pain but this."

"What about Zelda and Link?"

Ganondorf stopped. He realized what this was about. "You don't want to be hurt."

"Continue fucking, okay. If I wanted a shrink I would have gotten one."

"You come off as a jerk, but deep inside you don't want to be made a fool of."

"Why don't you just kick me while I'm down? I know you. Once we are done with this, you'll go back to kidnapping Zelda and/or fucking Link. That's why I didn't want to do this, okay! It's obvious that I like cock, most arrogant assholes do, but what I don't like is being fucked around with!"

The older man pulled him close and continued to fuck. Instead of looking at him, he just held the younger man while he pumped. He buried Falcon's face into his dark pecs and kissed his head.

"I guess you must be hard of hearing?"

"What?"

"I said I could make you feel like this every day, and I still can."

"You're going to fuck me every day against my will?"

"No, I meant that I can make you feel good every day." He lifted the younger man's face up to his and kissed him. "I've wanted to be with you for a while. What better way than with a fight and a bet."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"You would have lied if I did. Besides, I had to stroke your ego. You like to show off for everyone and prove you're this macho bad-ass. I like your ego" he whispered before he licked his ear.

He moaned in arousal, feeling Ganondorf pleasure his body so. "Damn…this feels great."

"See, that wasn't hard to say, was it?"

"No it wasn't"

After what felt like forever, both men felt themselves coming to their climax. They held onto each other and moved in unison before they both released their sperm. He reached down and jerked more cum out of his prey's penis before he finished up. He pulled out and jerked the rest of his seed over the captain's chest. With a sigh of relief, he plopped on the bed and grabbed the other man. He held him and stroked his back.

"We can have this, you know. I can come here whenever you want and we can be something."

"I never thought of you as the soft type."

"Most people don't. They assume I'm a soulless bastard…as you put it."

"About that…I was speaking out of embarrassment."

"Well, don't worry. I should've had the balls to tell you what I wanted—I mean what I want."

"I want this too" said Captain Falcon as he rubbed cum off his chest. "I want you."

Ganondorf leant over and kissed him. When they parted he licked the other man's tongue, making both of them laugh.

"Consider this bet null and void."

"Yeah, say that after you fucked me."

"I still got what I want, and now you get something in return."

"You are such the charmer. You really are a pig"

"You say that like you didn't know."

"Point taken, now shut up and kiss me" said the racer as he leant in and kissed him. He rolled on top of the other man and they went back at it. The sounds of moaning and sex radiated from his room and went on throughout the night. Both men consummated their feelings and never doubted each other again.

_The Next Day_

Link, Zelda, and Samus were sitting at the table when both men walked in. Ganondorf, dressed in a dark red robe and night pants, had his hand on the racer's ass and caressed it gently. At first the three spectators thought it was because of the bet but as the two went outside, Falcon assured the speculations when he firmly slapped the gerudo's firm butt cheeks. When they left the room, Zelda and Link looked at each other.

"Well I guess we're back to being a monotonous couple."

"Yeah aren't we lucky?"

They both got up and went out separate directions. Snake entered the room and saw Samus trying not to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing really, I just love residing in a place with this much drama and funny moments."

"That reminds me, did Captain Falcon ever settle his debt with Ganondorf?"

"Yeah, both men are doing AOK."

"That's a relief. So that was just a onetime thing?" asked Snake before he heard Princess Peach gasp.

He got up and ran to see what the issue was. Much to his surprise, she was gasping at what Captain Falcon and Ganondorf were doing outside. Both men were kissing passionately against the tree before they went to the outdoor batting arena challenge

Peach came running through the kitchen with an embarrassed look across her face.

"Why were they in their sleep clothes?" asked Snake coming back into the kitchen.

"Why do you think?" asked Samus trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, why did they go to the public batting?"

Before he could finish that statement, a large scream was heard from the arena.

"Oh…so they could do that."

Samus burst out laughing at the whole situation.

"I'm so lost. I need some coffee."

Ganondorf and Captain Falcon came back in. Before they could head back to the gerudo's room, Snake stopped both of them.

"What did you do out there?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Captain Falcon.

"The better question is why?"

"Why not, all we did was hit a home run…naked?"

"I'm not even going to figure that one out" said Snake before both men went off laughing.

"Things are going to get pretty interesting around here" said Samus before she finished up her coffee."

"Tell me about it."

End


End file.
